


Crawling

by kory_anders



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: Dinah sings a song and feels





	Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> So i was watching this video of Crawling by Linkin Park and it inspired me to write this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0-0ekfyP0A 
> 
> I hope it makes sense I guess, its mostly just me trying to describe feelings and not sound like a pretentious wad. The song lyrics in italics are mine from a sonnet I wrote called "Enamored (Sonnet #1)" except for the last line which is from Waiting for the End by Linkin Park

There was no greater rush for Dinah Lance than when she was onstage. Surrounded by the all the noise and lights, she felt at home in the world. This was the one place she could truly be herself.

“We’re gonna slow things down for right now. Is that alright with you guys?” she asked, only to be answered by loud cheers. 

Black Canary’s style would mostly be considered pop-punk or “loud and angry” if you were a parent of a fan. There weren’t many songs Dinah wrote that were acoustic, but the ones she did write always went over well. Sometimes you need to slow down in order to heal. 

As she took a sip of water and waited for her bandmates to get ready, a sign in the front row caught her eye. 

“Hold on guys, someone wants to sing with me,” she said, staring down directly at the girl holding it. Dinah hopped down off the stage and made her way over to the girl. “I hope you know the words darling, because now you’re stuck with me for this song.” 

_ I speak boldly, maybe a bit too rash. I’m awkward and lonely, perhaps a bit too rash,  _ she sang. Dinah closed her eyes as she continued with the song; the emotions were starting to overwhelm her. 

With her eyes closed, she could feel the people crowded around her and hear their voices singing her words. Dinah continued singing, pouring her heart out to the crowd; the world melted away and all that was left was a whirlwind of emotions. She opened her eyes and rested her forehead on the girl’s to stare deeply in her eyes. The lights shined down on Dinah, making her glow and look almost like a deity. 

Dinah loved connecting with her fans through her music. She didn’t always have the best life, even with Ollie and the kids to support her, so having an outlet where she could vent all of her frustrations was nice. 

_ You’re like the tide, rolling in and taking me away. A beautiful siren song you cried and there was nothing I could do or say _

As she sang, Dinah felt the crowd’s hands reach out to touch her. She climbed up onto the barrier and handed her mic to the guard standing close by. With a gentle and practiced ease, Dinah turned to face the stage and fell backward, letting the crowd take her away as they sang. 

The feeling was otherworldly, and most times she felt as though she was a goddess receiving attention from her followers. But that was the name of the game in the music business wasn’t it? Celebrities are treated like gods coming down from the Mountain to bless the worshipers, damn the implications. 

Dinah didn’t want to be some unobtainable object for people to try and collect; she was her own person for better or for worse. It was hard for her sometimes, though, to let that adoration go. She saw too many people fall into the trap of feeling invincible, and like Icarus, they all fall one day. 

_ I’m caught in a trap. A word from you and my attention is rapt, but oh what can I do? _

She felt herself be carried away by the crowd, pulled in one direction after another, but it was peaceful. As she floated, Dinah let the music and the lights wash over her, submerging her deeper into the moment. There truly wasn’t any place Dinah wanted to be in the world more than this one. 

_ It’s not love, at least not yet. But my heart is stolen, this much I bet _

As the song drew closer to the end, the crowd sent Dinah back towards the stage where the guards were waiting to pull her back over the barrier. She knew she would get chewed out later by management about the “safety rules” and how she “shouldn’t just go absolutely wild while playing a show”, but it was so worth it to feel the warmth and love her fans radiated tonight. 

Dinah truly felt as though she belong with these people; something she only felt when she was with her family or her friends. Someone asked her once who hurt her, trying to figure out why all of her songs were so sad. She laughed and just replied the world only half joking. Dinah was one to dwell on the past, hell it was even the basis for most of her songs, but nights like these helped her let go and wipe the slate clean. 

The song ended, and Dinah leapt back up onto the stage to start the next song. It might have just been her imagination, but it seemed as though her surf through the crowd had energized them. She shook her head and glanced down at the setlist to make sure she was about to sing the right song. The moment was over but not forgotten. 

_ This is not the end, this is not the beginning. Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision _


End file.
